Evidently So
by TheLittleFreak
Summary: Hermione finds a copy of one certain special book (gasp!) with a piece of paper inside. Smart as she is, she'll figure out what it means, and then the REAL fun will begin... COMPLETE, so READ AND REVIEW!
1. Start with a pound of fresh OotP

Where's that Rune Studies book, I've been searching in this dumb bag for ages…Come on, come on…

Wait. Wait a tick, this isn't mine. In fact, I don't believe I've ever seen this book before Looks like a girl named J.K Rowling. Beautiful binding, but what is it? Oh, good,  here's the title on the spine.

…

Oh. Oh, no. This is bad. This is REALLY bad! _Harry Potter? Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix?!?_ 

_Whose is this? _Is this some kind of a joke?  No…it's not. Even just flipping through some of the chapter titles—it's all here. The hearing, Harry's dreams, that night in the Department of Mysteries…everything. Has somebody been spying on us? Should I take it to Dumbledore?

Wait…wait a second, Hermione Jane Granger. There could be a perfectly reasonable explanation. Maybe this thing's Harry's—like a journal or memoir or something. I'll just open up to the first page, and whoever owns it is bound to have their name inside, right? Right?

Wrong. No name. Just a little slip of paper with some numbers on it. Let's see… 404, 460, 503, 572, 626…

Let's see…five numbers, each one bigger than the last, no multiples, and they don't seem to stand for letters of **any** language..

Runes? I'll check…no, not runes.

Is there a subtraction model? Hmmm, let's try it.

…

Nope.

How odd. There's no pattern to them. But they _must _be in this book for a reason. There must be some connection. They MUST mean something important.

Maybe there's another paper in here somewhere. I'll just flip through the pages and look.

No. nothing.

This is ridiculous! These numbers have to mean something important, and this book is altogether way too creepy. I mean, how could anybody, let alone this J.K. Rowling woman on the cover, _know _all this about Harry and Voldemort and the Order?

And who would have thought that there's enough of this stuff to fill over 700 pages?

…

Wait. 700 _pages_?

That's it! These are **page** numbers! They go in order, none of them are more than 700…

But should I look? This is obviously something big, and I probably should give it to Professor Dumbledore. But Ron said some books are dangerous—Dumbleodre could get his eyes burned out, or never stop reading again, or something of the sort.

I should check it out for him first. They can risk losing me.

a.n  I think I'll cut off here, just to make suspense. But for the REAL Harry Potter fan, go check out the page numbers I listed. They ARE real references, and you might figure out what Hermione will find…if you're smart enough, that is.****


	2. add page 404

Ok, 404, that's in chapter 19. Let's see what this is about now…

Oh, it's Ron's first Quidditch match. He _was _rubbish,  I could tell, and I don't even fly that well. At least he's better now.

But there's nothing really important in here; it doesn't even mention the O—

…

No. No. Way. That's _in here?!? _I can't believe somebody saw that! I can't believe they'd _put it in a book!!!_

If Viktor sees this, I'm dead.

But they don't say much on it after, that's a relief. Just this bit…about…Ron?

Now this is…odd, to say the least. Why would he react like that?

…

And why is it marked down?


	3. page 460

Page…page…oh, there it is, I just passed it.

There we go. Page 460.

Hmm…

This is about Harry and Cho's kiss. I have to admit, Harry was pretty funny back then. And this _is_ actually quite entertaining, for a book that could potentially be the end of us all.

But I don't see much of a connection with…erm… hehe…uh …what happened on 404. In fact, the only mention of Ron here is at…the…end?

Where I'm writing to Viktor?

Let's see—I leave, and Ron says_ "What does she see in Krum?" _in a really ticked-off way.

Good _grief, _Ron! You're STILL made a big deal out of this? So I like Viktor Krum—what's wrong with that? Who else am I supposed to go for—you?

…

Did I just say what I think I said?

  …

Is this what I think it is?


	4. page 503, a pinch of brownie points

Now…page 503…where is it…

Oh, there it is, page 503

It's our Christmas at Grimmauld Place! That was actually very interesting, what with Professor Lockhart on the Janus Thickey Ward and all.

…

He didn't like the present I got him? The _nerve! _I spent a LOT of money on those, trying to help them prepare for OWLS, they should at least show some gratitude!

Ok, maybe a homework planner wasn't the best Christmas present, but still.

…

I wonder if he uses it? Well, at least he got me a present that year—for the first time, for that matter.

Y'know, that_ was_ some really unusual perfume.

And why'd he get me perfume, anyway, that's the kind of thing you'd give a girl who…

Erm…

Who…

I'm not going to go into that.

_A.N. extra points or anyone who can tell me who Janus Thickey is (hint—read Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them)  _


	5. page 572

Ok, this is getting more than a little odd. Let's try the next reference.  
  
...What was it? Oh. Yeah. Page 572. Right.  
  
Let's see here, this is when Harry got off Cho's date, and he had absolutely no clue what he had done wrong.  
  
Huh. Maybe these are just Harry and Cho references—there was another mention of that on page 460. Or maybe it's a Quidditch thing, they're both players.  
  
This does NOT have to be about Ron and me...in...uhhhh...Yeah.  
  
But there is a bit here about Ron. Harry says something clueless, and I say  
  
"Harry, you're worse than Ron...Well, no, you're not,".  
  
Why in the world did I say that again? It just sounds like Ron's not understanding something I'm trying to say. As a girl.  
  
...  
  
Am I trying to say something? 


	6. and page 626

Last number on the list. Finally. All these hints towards...something...between Ron and me is starting to make me think...things.  
  
Nice things, but still rather unsettling.  
  
I've said too much, on to page 626.  
  
Blah blah blah, Malfoy's being a git, taking off points to swell his already-gigantic head, then takes off another five points because I'm a "Mudblood".  
  
I hate that word. But Malfoy uses it a lot—probably because he's run out of other insults.  
  
Anyway, Ron pulls out his wand to curse Malfoy because of the Mudblood thing...  
  
Wait. This has a bit of déjà vu to it. Didn't Ron do this once before in second year? Yeah, and it didn't do much for him. Belching slugs wouldn't.  
  
But it really is sweet, How Ron defends me like tha—  
  
...  
  
Did I just say "sweet"? about RON?  
  
RON WEASLEY?  
  
...  
  
Is this book making me lose my mind?  
  
Let's check...yep, losing my mind. Because I'm actually considering being in love with my best friend.  
  
Bugger. 


	7. Throw Ron into the mix

Bugger.  
  
When did this happen? When, between Voldemort and Umbridge, did I ever find the time to fall in love?  
  
...I can't do this! I'm Hermione Granger, and he's—he's—Ron! What are you doing here?  
  
...  
  
Yeah, I know I missed Charms. I found this...book—don't look at me like that, Ron, this is important!  
  
Ok, let's show him the book.  
  
...C'mon, hands, show him the front of the book!  
  
...  
  
WHY WON'T YOU MOVE?!? Oh, good, he sees the title now. His eyes are widening with that look he gets every time he gets scared out of his wits. It's really kind of cute and why am I only noticing this NOW?  
  
Yes, Ron, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
...  
  
Yes, Ron, it's real.  
  
...  
  
Yes, Ron, it's safe, I've already looked through it and look at me, I'm still fine.  
  
( Did I just tell him to look at me? He doesn't seem to mind, though...stop it, brain, stop it stop it stop it!)  
  
I'm not sure where it came from. I found it in my bag.  
  
Yeah, well...heheh...there was one other thing I found.  
  
...  
  
Should I show it to him? I mean, if I do he might do what I did with it which was look at the pages and find out I'm now inexplicably in love with him!  
  
But then again...some of those pages said he felt the same way. The Krum thing, the perfume, defending me everytime Malfoy opens his mouth...  
  
...  
  
Oh, Mary Mother of God, He's found it!  
  
Ok, this isn't so bad. Maybe you could play this to your advantage.  
  
Just calm down. Slow your breathing...check.  
  
Think of something nice...  
  
Not Ron...  
  
Ok, check.  
  
Yes, Ron, I know what it means.  
  
a.n Has NOBODY Found Out who Janus Thickey is?!?  
Does NOBODY want those Brownie Points?!?!?  
Trust me, you can trade them in for something really good once you get enough.  
I'll put my new Brownie Point system up on my bio soon, so you know what.  
But YOU NEED TO EARN THEM TO USE THEM, PEOPLE!!!!!!!!! 


	8. and you have romance! Voila!

Ron. You see these page numbers on here? They're page numbers.

…

Yes, Ron, pages for this book .

…

Yes, Ron, there is a meaning to all this madness. Turn to the pages and you'll get it…I guess.

Here goes…I'm about to bare my soul to Ron Weasley...man, that sounded dumb. I mean, it's RON, no biggie, we talk all the time.

…

This is going to be difficult.

…you found that page yet? Good. Now you have to remember this, it's that Quidditch match where you were complete rubbish.

…

No, it's not that. You're a much better player now.

…

NO, I'm not insulting you. I don't care, remember? Just read it.

…

…

Yes, that is what this is about. Somebody's been watching us through this book.

No, I don't know how that is possible,  and I know that's insane, Ron, but shut up for a minute. It's not the only page on this list, so just read them, ok? I'll be doing my Potions essay, let me know when you finish.

…There. I'm settled in my favorite chair—away from him. Now, the ingredients for Veritaserum are as follows…

...

…

Oh, blast it all, who can concentrate with _Ron Weasley_ over there discovering the secret about me that even_ I_ didn't know?

Ok, he's flipping pages. He looks all upset—his brows are all creased so that you can't see those eyes. He definitely didn't like what he just read. He's concentrating really hard now, he looks so…_intense_…sigh—now if only he's put the same effort into his school work…

…

Well, he's not angry anymore. In fact, he looks pretty happy; at least I think so. His eyes are all glazed over like he smells something (Is it me? Did I put on too much of that perfume he gave me? Do I stink? I dunno, he doesn't _look _disgusted…), and his lips are curving up like he's remembering something nice.

I wonder what his lips taste like…did I just think that?  NOW!?

He's snapped out of it—I think it's a new page. He looks a bit surprised or worried or someth—Good Lord hide me, _he's looking over here!!!_ Where's that parchment?!? Ok, bend down, pretend you're writing your essay, maybe he won't notice that you were staring at his mouth.

Why's he still looking? What'd I do?

…

Is it safe?...think so, he's looking back at the book now. You can get back up now, girl.

…

Ok, this is new. He's just…staring at the pages now, like a piece of stone carved to look like Ron.

…it's so still.

…

Finally, some motion. Not much. Just a bit of a hard smile at the corners of his mouth. Like he's angry at someone, but proud of something too.

… I think he's done.

Book slams shut… he's standing…prepare yourself for the worst, Hermione Jane Granger. He's going to blow…

Done already, Ron? Wow, that was fast.

…What are you looking at?

...What's so funny?

Ron, you're getting awfully close…

Too close…

Is he…!

…

…

…

…oh, my.

I had no clue Ron could be such a good kisser.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Somewhere else, a few hours later…_

_A strange woman, dressed in Muggle clothes, was prowling the Hogwarts Halls._

_Silently, she crept up to a shadowy corner, near the Fat Lady Portrait, and spoke._

_"Well?"_

_A young wizard stepped out of the shadows, holding the book._

_"Here it is. Good thing Ron left it on the table in his hurry to snog her, or I never would have gotten it back." _

_She took the volume and held it close to her chest, eyes closed, cherishing the moment._

_"Well, it's a good thing you did, or I never would have turned it into the publishing company on time. Then they would have been the ONLY ones to read that one."_

_" And__ we don't want  _that_. Well, anyway, thanks. I know I must have put you through a lot of worry."_

_JK Rowling smiled at the boy. He grinned back at her, almost cheekily considering that she had made him._

_"No problem, Harry. Anything for my own creation."_

a.n. please don't kill me for inserting the author into the story. It's the way this story was conceived, and I think it's the best way to explain how something so impossible could EVER happen. Plus I said it would happen this way, so there!

If you are confused, just read again. Using knowledge of Ron's personality (I hope), and the previous chapters, you can guess what he's looking at.

Hope you enjoyed this story. There's a heck of a lot more proof, in every book, to cement the sure fact that is the Good Ship, but you will have to look into it for yourself.

Happy Hunting!


End file.
